All Around Me
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: After 9 Months Katie is able to return to the ring. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys Here is a new story about my Katie OC going after Aces and Eights but she's not alone :D :D The Extremetourage and Maddie belong to DanDJohnMLover :D Enjoy Everyone :D_

Chapter 1 September 9, 2012

Ok I don't know what I was thinking showing up tonight. Of course I did I can't wait anymore I have to fight! I was my and Ally's office watching the show and she was making cotton Candy

"You sure you ready tonight?" Ally asked as she made a thing of it

"Positive I need this Ally." I said as I watched Jeff Hardy advance to the final match in the Bound For Glory Series. "It's been far too long I need to fight someone."

"Just be careful ok?" Ally asked as she handed me a thing of cotton Candy and I ate it.

"I will." I said as Fatty Ray...I mean Bully Ray facof off against James who had my half cousin Kasey in his corner. "Man I hate Fatso so much."

"Saw how many times you insulted him on twitter this week." Ally smiled and I smirked as I looked down at what I was wearing which was a Leather Jacket, a Black T Shirt, Black Jeans, Black Boots and a Black and Pink Bandanna on my head. I groaned when Bully won the match.

"If he wins the series and becomes TNA World Heavyweight Champion he and I are going to have to talk and by talk I mean kick his ass." I said as Sarah and Christa vs. Two mystery opponents which turned out to be Britney and Brianna Gerdelman was next and I walked out to Gorilia to watch the match closely. I didn't know why but I did. While I was watching something appeared out of the corner of my eye. It looked like two knockouts with one wearing a Biker's helmet, A leather Jacket, Leather pants and Black Boots. The other was a blonde wearing a black bandanna with white hearts on it over her mouth and nose, A leather jacket unzipped, a Black Girls Choppers Tee and the same pants and boots as the first girl. Could they be Female members of Aces and Eights? My Question was answered when those two girls ran in the ring and attacked both teams. Lucky for me I had my bat with me.

"Hey Stage hand turn off the lights and when I'm in the ring turn them back on." I said and he did just that. When I got in the ring I pointed my bat at them who were attacking Christa and Sarah when the lights turned back on those Aces and Eights Knockouts were off Sarah and Christa but were dangerously close to them. When they turned around to face me I hit both of them with my bat and when I did I hit the one with the helmet down to the ring. I flipped her over and got on the top rope and almost did _Darkness Approaches _on her but the Blonde away got her out of the ring and escaped with her. Yeah those bitches better run. When Britney and Brianna went to the back I stayed out for the Christa and Sarah match to make sure they didn't interfere again. Thank god they didn't but all I knew was that I wanted Answers on Thursday and Damn it I was going to get them. When Sarah won I cheered a bit then walked to the back and stood at Gorillia.

"Thank you so much Katie." Sarah smiled as her and Christa walked up to me.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming back tonight?" Christa asked

"Didn't want to spoil it." I smiled "Not even Allen (AJ Styles) knew I was coming back tonight."

"Damn not even telling Allen you were coming back. Toughest woman I know." Christa smiled as Dan (Austin Aries) was out with my personal ass kicker Gwen Bischoff as he called out the armbreaker as the big guy from Aces and Eights would like to be called. "Go to your locker room things could get ugly." I said as Sarah and Christa ran to their locker room and I saw more Aces and Eights guys come out and attack the two of them. I ran out and attacked one of the guys with my bat. When I did the rest of the locker room ran out and attacked them as well until they retreated. Man this is getting out of hand. I went back to my office and saw Ally still in there.

"Have fun?" She asked as I walked back in.

"Yes and time to get serious we have to find out who Aces and Eights are and who's behind them." I said as I started thinking "It has to be somebody who hates Dixie.

"Half the locker room including you." Ally said as I nodded my head "It's not that I hated Dixie it's just that I feel that she is always against Allen or I.

"Covell you better not be accusing me of being behind Aces and Eights." I joked

"I'm not Jones." She said as Rob defeated Magnus

"Good because everybody knows that it's your husband's Appletini's behind Aces and Eights." I said as Allen and Harmony's match with Daniel and Frankie Started.

"That is true I did see them on the phone with someone claiming to be Aces and Eights." Ally Joked

"Man Daniel is drinking an evil Drink." I said

"The official Drink of Aces and Eights." Ally said and I laughed my butt off

"I'm tweeting that." I laughed as I took out my iPhone and got on twitter

_Angel_Devil_Katie- #Appletini The Official Drink of Aces & 8's XD_

"We rule." Ally smiled happily

"Yeah we do." I smiled as we heard a noise from The Extremetourage's locker room and Ally and I checked it out and saw Sarah get sick

"What did I tell you she might be pregnant." Ally whispered to me

"Your right." I whispered as we walked back to our office "I'll talk to her on Thursday about it."

"What if she denies it?" Ally asked

"Ally she's having the same symptoms as me when I was pregnant and plus who denies shit to me?" I asked

"Steve but that's it." Ally said

"Yeah but who cares about him?" I asked as Daniel and Frankie retained the titles

"Fuck the Aces and Eights Appletinis are controlling them." I said and Ally laughed

"They are the official drink of Aces and Eights." She joked

"They are but they're going down mark my words." I growled "I'm back and I'm better than Ever."

_Me: Watch out Aces and Eights the toughest Knockout is back! XD What will Aces and Eights do now? Read and Review everyone :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D :D And I didn't do last weeks because Nothing happened for Katie but this week is Open Fight Night which is her favorite night so yeah :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the Last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :_D

Chapter 2 September 20, 2012

My favorite time of the Month. Open Fight Night. I was in my office deciding who to call out. Meanwhile Allen, Sarah and Harmony walked to the ring and Harmony called out Shawn and Chavo and they walked out. While I was thinking of who to call out I was thinking of those Aces and Eights Knockouts who attacked Sarah, Christa, Britney and Brianna at No Surrender. Should I call one of them out? As I was thinking Frankie, Daniel (Christopher Daniels) And their Manager Appletini. Ok I know Appletinis are not alive but I like making jokes about them ok?! As Ally came out and announced a triple threat tag team match Lisa (Tara) Came out and made a challenge.

"Before I explain why I did what I did to Brooke Tessmacher I'm calling out the TNA Vice president. So Katie get your ass out here!" Lisa yelled as I got up and walked out to the ring. Hopefully my new Theme Song was ready.

"Play my new theme will ya?" I asked the theme song guy and he Played _Rollin _by _Limp Bizkit _played and I walked out. While I was walking out Lisa kept insulting me but I paid no attention...Until When I got in the ring.

"I don't care if you just gave birth to your waste if egg and sperm child!" She yelled. Oh it is on! The Minute that bell rang was the minute I attacked her good!

_**FF Towards The End**_

I had Lisa down and was about to go for _Darkness Approaches_ on her but when I was I fell down and looked up and saw the Aces And Eights Knockout with the helmet attacking me! While she was Lisa was helping out until the Crowd Cheered and Frankie's Other sister Maddie ran out and Chased them out of the ring. Lisa going up the ramp and The Knockout going through the crowd. After Maddie made sure they were gone she checked on me.

"Are you ok?" She asked

"Yeah Immortal did a better job at beating me up." I laughed as she helped me up and we walked to the back. "You think Lisa is apart of Aces and Eights?"

"Doubt it she just helped because she was a coward." I said as we walked in my office and sat down at my desk.

"I wonder why she betrayed Brooke?" Maddie asked.

"Jealousy I bet." I said "One thing I hate people turning their backs on their friends because of that."

"Or taking something that the other friend has." Maddie said

"Exactally." I said then Smiled "I like you Maddie I want to take you on as my Protégée."

"Really?" Maddie asked as she smiled

"Yeah." I smiled

"I would be honored to be your Protégée." Maddie Smiled

"Sweet." I smiled as Gut Check was next and I kept my eye on it. Why? I was one of the Judges. I saw that this Month's contestant was a Knockout named Janica Star.

"That's Janica Szantyr Jamie's (Velvet Sky's) Sister." Maddie smiled "She was backstage a couple of times."

"Oh yeah she defeated Avery last weekend at an OVW live event to become the OVW Women's Champion." I smiled "Look's like she's getting her shot."

"Who is it though?" Maddie asked as _All About Us (Instrumental Version) _by _TATU_ played and Avery came out. "Speak of the Devil."

"Maybe Avery will win and get her Rematch on Saturday." I suggested

"Could be those OVW Guys are easily impressed." Maddie said as the match started

"That is true." I smiled as the match went on. Then after a few Avery hit Janica with a DDT and won. "Becides you it's common for Gut Check people to lose."

"Are you going to hire her?" Maddie asked

"I can't mention my decision until next week but I think I made up my mind." I smiled as Lisa was back out and she called out Christy this time. She can't wrestle she's not cleared to!

"We have to help her!" Maddie shouted getting up and so did I.

"Way ahead of you." I said as we ran to the ring.

"Hey you guys need help?" Brooke (Tessmacher) Asked as she caught up to us.

"Join in." I said as we ran to the ring and Chased out Lisa after we did Lisa yelled that she'll see Brooke at Bound For Glory.

"Hey Tara." I said grabbing a Mic. "You want to pick on everyone and say that they use you huh? Well next week you got a match you vs. Miss Tessmacher." I smirked as Lisa said she'll meet her at Bound For Glory "AND!" I yelled "And Maddie and myself and just so you don't try any funny business my best friend and sister and the TNA Knockouts Champion Ally Copeland will be the Special guest Referee and wait there's more. The Extremetourage will be the Lumberjills." I smirked as Lisa was freaking out as she went to the back and after a few so did Brooke, Maddie and myself.

"Thank you Katie but give me as much of her as you can." Brooke said

"I'll do my best." I smiled

"Katie Borden it has been so long." Someone said and we turned and saw an old friend of mine Justine Jarrett.

"Justine it has been a while." I smiled as I hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm on my way to meet Dixie about becoming a new Knockout." Justine smiled.

"That's great hopefully if your dad isn't too busy with fucking Karen he'll put in a good word." I smiled as I knew I would be censored when I said fucking.

"I hope so." Justine said "So who are your friends?" She asked

"This is Maddie and Miss. Tessmacher." I smiled

"Nice to meet you guys." Justine smiled as she shook their hands then we saw Christa walk by.

"Hey Christa." I smiled as she walked over to us "This is a good friend of mine Justine Jarrett."

"Hi Christa." She smiled as Christa gave her a weird look.

"Hey." She said akawardly walking off and the camera stopped rolling.

"Something going on?" I asked

"Christa and I are feuding in OVW right now." Justine said.

"Oh ok." I said "Well good luck and I'll see you around." I smiled as Maddie and I walked back to my office.

"She seems nice." Maddie smiled

"Unlike her dad." I snickered as we both laughed

_Me: Justine seems like a nice girl unlike her dad :D Hopefully Dixie says yes :D And as for Tara that's what happens when you betray your BFF. Read and Review Everyone :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D Sorry I took so long but I had other things but hopefully the Chapter makes up for it :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 3 September 27, 2012

I was in my office with the four candidates who may get a shot at Gwen's Knockouts X Division Championship. Maddie, Averylynn Sorensen, Liliana Smedley and Amy Hardy. When Impact came on Hogan came out with a baseball bat. I smell lawsuit.

"When are you going to start picking?" Liliana asked impatiently

"After this segment now shut up." I growled. Liliana and I never got along. Why? Lets just say that she wants my husband badly. After Hogan and my brother got done it was time for our segment.

"Ok guys you know how this works. Kiss up to me and convince me why you deserve the shot at Gwen Bischoff." I said

"Please we all know I deserve a shot at Gwen I faced her more times than anyone here." Liliana said

"And lost." Amy said

"Who asked you Hardy? Besides didn't you and Addie lose to her at Destination X?" Liliana asked rudely

"At least I wasn't beat down by Gwen so many times." Amy Smirked. BURN!

"Well I made my first decision and its not that I don't think she's ready it's just that she already has a match tonight. So Maddie I'm sorry but your not getting the title shot." I said

"As long as Liliana doesn't get it I'm good." Maddie said as the other three left the room.

"Have to play fair on this." I said "Besides maybe after three months you'll be able to have two matches in one night." I smiled as the tag team match was on.

"Katie Lisa just arrived." A stage hand said walking past

"Thank you." I said as I grabbed my pink and black bat. "Lets go Maddie." I said as Maddie and I went to find Lisa and when we did she was talking to her boyfriend on the phone. "Your late." I growled

"I'll talk to you later boo." She smiled as she hung up then glared at us "What?"

"Don't give me that what BS your late." I growled crossing my arms

"I was talking to my Boo!" She snapped as her phone rang again and she answered it "Hey boo. No I'm not busy." She smiled

"Maddie." I said and she nodded and took her phone and threw it until it smashed into a million pieces "Our match is next." I said as Maddie and I walked away. "Ready?" I asked her

"Those 5 hours a day training that you gave me over the past week better help." She said.

"Don't worry they will." I smiled as we met up with Brooke "Ready?" I asked as we walked out to the ring.

"You bet I am. Lisa needs to learn." She said as we saw Ally, Amy, Christa and Sarah out there.

"She will trust me." I said as Lisa went past us as _Broken_ played and she went out.

"See ya out there." I smiled as Brooke's theme played and she went out

"Play Rollin when it's our turn." I said as the theme song guy nodded and _Rollin_ played and Maddie and I went out.

"And her tag team partners the team of Maddie and the Vice President of TNA Katie Borden!" Christy announced as Maddie and I walked to the ring and when we got there the match started with Brooke and Lisa in the ring.

_**FF Towards The End**_

The legal person on our side was Maddie and when Lisa was in position Maddie irish whipped her into the turnbuckle then She got on her hands and wrapped her legs around her neck and got her down then went to the top rope and did a Shooting Star Press on her and pinned her and won.

"Here are your winners Miss. Tessmacher, Katie Borden and Maddie!" Christy announced as Ally raised our hands happily and The Extremetourage got in the ring and celebrated with us.

"Katie, Maddie wait." Sarah said as Maddie and I were going to the back and we stopped. "Christa and I have been talking and we decided that we want to face you two at Bound For Glory for the Knockout Tag Team titles. What do ya say?"

"Want to go for it?" I asked and Maddie nodded her head and Val handed me a Mic. "Sarah, Christa we'll see ya at Bound For Glory." I smiled as we had a friendly staredown and we went to the back.

"You really think I'm ready to hold a belt here?" Maddie asked as we walked back to my office

"Hell yeah." I smiled "Becides you'll be holding it with me." I smiled as we walked back in my office and it was time to eliminate someone else from the Chase. "Welcome back ladies. Avery you didn't tell me why you deserve a shot at the Knockouts X Division Championship."

"Katie, Amy, Maddie, Mandy, Britney, Brianna and Megan and I are part of a brand that is struggling to make it." Avery said "Gwen is doing a phenomenal job as Champ but if I'm champion I can get further. I've been the number one contender for the Knockouts Championship and I was close to getting it. I can hang with the big dogs Katie. I just need one more shot."

"Avery since you debuted here I've been Impressed with you and you proved that you do care about this division." I said "But someone needs to go and that someone is Liliana." I said as she stood up angerly "You hardly win a match, You don't care about this Division plus you try to break up relationships."

"This isn't over Borden." She growled as she stormed out.

"Bad news for her I can kick her ass now." I said sitting back "Now I have to talk to the other Gut Check judges." I said getting up. "I'll see ya in a few Maddie." I smiled as I walked to an office. "Tasmanian Devil, Al, Virgin good to see ya." I smiled sitting down

"Ha ha Katie." Bruce said rolling his eyes

"Keep saying Gut Check like you do then you will be." I smiled as we talked about Janica and they said she was too young. "Hold on a second guys. I started in the business when I was 16 and I traveled a lot and look at me now. So don't say she's too young." I said as I got up and so did the others and we walked out to the ring and got in our positions then Janica walked out and I listened to Taz say yes but Bruce and Al saying no and she was too young.

"Janica two no's and a yes means you have one last chance to convince our last judge." JB said as Janica got a mic "Time to kick out."

"Some of our greats here in the Business started out very young. Hell there are some guys and girls back there the same age as me and you have the nerve to tell me no?! I can play hard just as much as everyone in the back." Janica said as JB got the Mic back.

"Thank you Janica." JB Said "Katie Borden what is your decision?"

"Janica I'll admit you are young but you do have a point. Prove to me you can hang with us because it ain't easy. But if you can do it my decision is yes." I smiled as Janica broke down in the ring and cried.

"Janica Star welcome to the Impact Wrestling Roster!" JB Smiled as Janica hugged everybody then I went to the back and met up with Amy and Avery.

"Alright guys moment of Truth who shall get the Knockouts X Division title shot?" I asked "I made my decision and Avery go for it." I smiled choosing Avery

"Thank you Katie." Averylynn smiled hugging me and jumping up and down.

"Go get her Avery." Amy smiled as her and Avery shook hands and hugged and I smiled as I went to my office.

_Me: Man what a night for Katie. That's what happens when your the VP and an Active Wrestler and a Gut Check Judge lol. Read and Review Everyone :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and Sorry I took so long with it but I'be been busy for the past couple of weeks. Trust me I've been busy but hopefully this Chapter makes up for it :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D_

Chapter 4 October 4, 2012

I was in my office as always being awesome. Ok that and wanting to be Steve's partner to face two members of Aces and Eights at Bound For Glory. Of course do to my prior engagement of facing Sarah and Christa at BFG I can't do that now Can I? According to my brother anyway but who cares about him? Well besides Cheyenne but I don't know if they're really dating or not. I looked over at the Television and saw Anderson facing Chad (Gunner) with my brother and Cheyenne looking over. I bet that Ken is going to get it because Chey Chey is his younger sister and Steve does listen to her a lot. Why won't they admit that they're dating?

"Katie anyone in there?" Maddie asked waving her hand infront of me and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Sorry Maddie I was just thinking about the match that's going on right now." I said as I looked up and saw her in her ring gear plus a Leather Jacket and a red bandanna on her head "Ohhhh Looking good Maddie."

"Thanks." Maddie smiled as Ally walked in

"If I have to hear about Lisa's ugly ass Hollywood boyfriend one more time I'm going to freak out!" Ally yelled as she got in the Fridge and got a Monster Then went in her bag and got pop rocks.

"Anyway I'm going to hang out with the girls before the match. See ya guys." Maddie smiled as she left.

"See ya Maddie." I smiled "Trust me Ally I hate hearing about him too."

"It's Charlie Sheen I know it!" Ally yelled in triumph

"Or it could be Tiny Wayne." I laughed as we saw Lisa talking on the phone to her Boyfriend about a couple breaking up. If she says its on a gossip site it's true "No it's not back in 2010 those gossip sites said that Allen and I were getting a divorce. Which we weren't I've been at home more often because it's been over crowded back here when Hogan took charge."

"It was chaotic." Ally said

"Agreed." I said as I got up and got my bat. "I'm refereeing the next match I'll be back." I said as I walked out to gorilla and waited on my cue "Play Rollin when it's my turn." I said and a few moments later _Rollin_ played and I walked out to the ring and when I got there I put my bat down and waited on everyone and of course Lisa and Gail were first. Ok why does TNA think that dating someone in Hollywood is such a big deal ok it's not! To me anyway. They're people just like us! After Lisa and Gail were out Brooke came out next followed by Maddie. After she got in the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Lisa almost had Maddie in the _Widow's Peak_ Maddie reversed it to her finisher _Back To The Past_ which was the finisher that she did last week after she pinned Lisa she and Brooke won.

"Here are your winners Miss. Tessmacher and Maddie!" Christy announced as I raised their hands happily then hugged them. After we got done hugging Maddie asked for a Mic.

"Hey Tara!" Maddie called out "Guess what during your match against Miss Tessmacher? You are going to have a special guest referee in that match. And that special guest referee happens to be…" She moved over to Katie. "The VP of TNA and my mentor, Katie Borden!"

"Surprise bitch!" I yelled happily as Lisa was freaking out and we went to the back.

"Thank you guys." Brooke smiled as we walked to my office.

"Don't thank us yet." I smiled "Next week darning your match with Gail Maddie here will be the Special guest referee and after the match I'll announce her as the special guest enforcer for your match at Bound For Glory."

"Why are you guys doing this for me?" Brooke asked

"It's like I said Brooke. I hate people who turn their back on their friends." I said as I softly smiled and she smiled back.

"Thank you guys. This means a lot to me." Brooke smiled as she left.

_Me: Not a lot this week for Katie I know but she just came back from Pregnancy so give her time before she faces the Superstars again :) Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Hey guys here is the Next Chapter for you guys this quick :D I'm playing catch up this week so yeah...Enjoy! :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D and Warning: This Chapter references the most disgusting thing to have ever appeared on the Internet. (Hogan's Sex tape which thank god I did not see!) Enjoy Everyone. :D_

Chapter 5 October 11, 2012

"You ready Christa?" I asked as Christa and I were in my office and we were about to see the most disgusting thing ever since 2 girls 1 cup.

"I'm ready when you are." Christa gulped as I pushed play and watched the clip.

"Oh my god he's stripping isn't he?" I asked as I covered my eyes.

"His butt is whiter than Stephen's." Christa said covering her eyes and I looked at her.

"Who?" I asked

"Sheamus." She said and I nodded my head and looked at the tape again. "Who has one of their daughter's songs as a ring tone?"

"Or answers the phone while getting a BJ?" I asked "I mean I give Allen one and he just focuses on me."

"I did not need to know that." Christa said as we saw the Chick riding him

"I knew he was too much of a pussy to be on top." I chuckled

"Must be hard carrying that 24 inch python 24/7." Christa chuckled

"Christa that is a 2/4 inch python." I said as it was over and we saw Hogan walking by "You sir are a sick man!"

"What did I do?!" He asked as Christa pointed at him.

"Baby Penis!" She sang happily as she walked away "Baby Penis baby Penis." She sang as she was down the hall way and Hulk looked at me.

"You watched it?!" He asked "Your sick!"

"Who the hell answers the phone while getting a blow job?!" I asked as I laughed "And Brooke's song had to been a turn off don't you agree?"

"Terry what is going on?" Steve asked as he and Cheyenne walked up to him.

"Your sister is sick man." Hogan said as I laughed some more

"What do you?...Ewwwwww Katie!" He yelled in disbelief

"Shut up it was gross and funny." I laughed as I grabbed my bat and walked out of my office "And Christa is right you do have a baby penis." I laughed as I walked down the hall way and I heard my husband yell.

"You know what don't even bothering coming out there with me tonight!" Allen yelled as he and Harmony walked out of Kurt's locker room and I walked up to him

"Dude the bald guy is messing with ya." I said

"Which one because there are three who I can't stand right now!" Allen yelled

"Daniels." I said "Look Kurt did say he would be Steve's partner but Steve shot him down because of that tag team title match. He also shot me down and chose Fatty Ray instead."

"You just got back from being pregnant I don't blame him." Allen said

"I'm fine though." I said

"Just wait until December to face the guys again please?" Allen asked and I smiled

"For you baby I will." I smiled

"Atta girl." He smiled as he hugged me tightly then broke it. "We're going to go get Sarah and go out there."

"Ok." I smiled as I walked back to my office and saw Maddie hanging out. "Hey Maddie ready for tonight."

"You bet." Maddie smiled as Lisa came up to us.

"Katie I was talking to my super dreamy Hollywood Boyfriend." Lisa smiled happily

"Yeah yeah yeah who cares?" I asked and She paid no attention to me.

"Anyway he wrote me a list on what you should do for me on Monday once I win against Tessmacher on Sunday." She smiled as she handed me a list and I looked at it.

"Hey Maddie what do you think about this?" I asked as she took it from me and looked at it.

"Hmmmmm not sure." Maddie said as she ripped the list in two and I smirked at Lisa.

"Kim and Chloe were right about you." She said as she walked off.

"I do not nor do I ever want to know the Kardiashians." I said as we watched her walk away. "Anyway good luck tonight Maddie." I smiled

"Thank you Katie." Maddie smiled as she walked away and I walked back to my office.

_Me: Not much for Katie this week I know but she'll be busy at Bound For Glory don't worry :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
